Dipper vs Robot Dipper
by 5u0myn0n4
Summary: Dipper's angst grows ever worse with each passing day. To make matters worse, a robot replica of Dipper has appeared, with the objective replacing Dipper, for good. Will the robot have its way? Or will Dipper prevail?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning at Gravity Falls. The birds chirped in the brush. Super natural creatures ran a muck within the woods. Typical stuff.  
Inside the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel still lay asleep in their bedroom.  
Dipper liked long mornings. Even after he awoke, he would still sit in bed for a good hour or two. He wondered if Mabel did the same thing. He never bothered to see if she were awake while in bed, although he had a hunch she was.

Yep, life couldn't get any better, although it could get a whole lot worse, as you're about to witness, through words.

"DIPPER! MABEL!" yelled a Grunkly old voice from downstairs. The voice could only belong to one great uncle.

Dipper didn't want to get up, and put his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the voice. Mabel however went downstairs. Dipper gave in and went down too.

"There you two are." Stan said. "Look, we got a long day of work ahead of us, so get showered, get dressed, and get ready sooner than later."  
Stan then walked off to return to his post.  
"Typical Stan pushing us around as usual." Dipper said.  
"Hey come on Dipper, running the Shack is very difficult as we experienced first hand." Mabel said. "Help's appreciated, especially when you're helping the elderly."  
"I suppose." said Dipper.  
"Just try to be nice, and maybe Stan will be nice in return." Mabel said.

* * *

And so, that's just what the twins did. They both showered (at different times, stop having dirty thoughts), and they soon got to work.  
Well, some work, mostly slacking.

"What are doing boy? Slacking off?" Stan asked.  
"For your information, I've only been on break for five minutes." Dipper said.  
"Five minutes? Try like... fifteen." Mabel said.  
"Thanks Mabel for the help." Dipper said sarcastically.  
"Does some child need a spanking with a paddle?" Stan said.  
"Does some disillusion old man need to be reminded this is the 21st century?" Dipper asked back. "Who still punishes children with a paddle?"  
"Dipper!" Mabel yelled.  
"Tough guy huh? Alright then." Stan said. "How about this, you've been doing a lousy job around the shack!"  
"Lousy?!" Dipper was shocked. "How about you-"  
"STOP!" Mabel cried.  
"You know what, fine, I will stop. In fact, going to take a power walk of self discovery and whatnot." Dipper said.

"Good luck with that kid." Stan said. "You probably couldn't make it three steps outside the shack before, either your puny legs crumble, or you run back inside because you want to read the outcome of your favorite fan fiction."  
"I'll show you, both my legs, and my will power to wait on things are stronger than you think." said Dipper.  
"I'll show you, I'll have the best walk every!" Dipper said.  
"Fine!" Stan yelled.  
"Fine!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper stormed lightly out of the shack, but bumped into Wendy on the way out the door.  
"Whoa, slow down Dipper." Wendy said. "What's gotten into you little man."  
"Little man'?" Dipper repeated. "Is that all I am, the little one!?" Dipper asked raising his voice.  
"Hey man, chill." Wendy said.  
"I shall chill... outside." Dipper said, and then he left the mystery shack to do his walk. Mabel ran after him before he got to far.

"What was that bro? You totally lost your cool back there." Mabel said.  
"Look, I'm not in the mood right now." said Dipper. "I try be reasonable with Stan, and look at the treatment I get.  
"Well to be fair, you were slacking for a bit." Mabel pointed out.  
"Whose side are you on?" Dipper asked.  
"Neither! Or both... point is, I wish you two would stop fighting." "I do too, but he's such a problem." said Dipper.  
"Maybe Dipper, you're the problem!" said Mabel. These words hit Dipper right in the gut.  
Before Dipper could respond, Mabel turned around and went back into the Shack.

Dipper stood for a moment puzzled, and then went on his walk.

* * *

Dipper's walk was going... about as well as one can expect.  
Dipper had a lot of unhealthy thoughts floating around in his head.

"Maybe the problem... really is you." Dipper said to himself.  
"Maybe if you weren't such a screw up, Stan would actually be satisfied with your service, and there'd be no tension!"  
"But Dippy, you're fine how you are." said Dipper to himself.  
"No you're not! You're a screw up, and hardly any good at anything useful! You're lucky Stan doesn't just disown you on the spot!" said Dipper.  
"And look at how you snapped at Wendy, what the crap!? You think that's how she wants to be treated?!" Dipper said to himself.  
"No..." Dipper said with a sob.  
"Either you're too much of a pushover, or too much of an angst filled pre-teen dirt bag!" Dipper said.

Dipper sat on a fallen tree log to vent out his thoughts.  
"Take a deep breath man." Dipper said to himself. "Take a moment to think about... something something love and trust."  
"No matter how bad things may seem, people always exaggerate to themselves when they're mad." he said.

"So don't do something... you might regret." he said to himself with a tear.

Dipper got back up and walked through the woods, when he noticed a peculiar silhouette.  
 _Am I being watched?_ Dipper thought to himself.  
Without much thought, Dipper approached the silhouette, and what he saw... well...

"What have we here?" Dipper asked himself.  
"Is that... me?" he asked.  
It was! Kind of...  
In front of Dipper, sat a life size metal replica of Dipper.  
"Well, this is something you don't see every day." Dipper said to himself.  
"Whoever built this thing got the likeness down to a tee." he said. And he wasn't wrong.  
The metal Dipper was basically the exact same height. The robot captured his likeness of Dipper very well. His hair, and even his clothes were replicated out of metal very accurately, even the cap was detachable. The only thing was, the skin was all metallic and silver, instead of Dipper's pale skin color. The eyes were also clearly just bulbs.

"Hmm, I wonder if..." Dipper thought to himself. With caution, he reached his hand out for the robot's crotch area.

The robot's arm quickly lashed out and grabbed Dipper's arm.

"AAHH!" Dipper screamed.

The robot's eyes lit up, and started scanning Dipper.

"Scanning and classifying user information." said the robot.  
The voice sounded... however you want it to sound. Think of your favorite voice synthesis, and that's Robot Dipper's voice. Or maybe he sounds exactly like Dipper. It's up to you.

"Subject identified as Dipper Pines, resident of Piedmont California, currently visiting Gravity Falls Oregon. Data storage complete." said the robot.  
The robot stood up slowly, making all kinds of nasty mechanical sounds.  
"Who are you?" asked Dipper.  
"I am you. But stronger." said the mysterious robot. "You may refer to me as 'Robot Dipper', but everyone else shall refer to me as 'Dipper', for that is who I am."  
"I hate to break it to you chrome dome, but I am Dipper." said Dipper.  
"You were Dipper, but now I'm an even better Dipper." said Robot Dipper.  
"...Really." said a dubious Dipper.

"Your qualities are subpar, so it is my duty to pick up where you have slacked off." said Robot Dipper. "In layman's terms, you are obsolete, and I'm taking over."

"Good luck with that. You can't fool anybody, the voice, the metallic skin, no one's going to believe you're me!" Dipper said hysterically.

"You under-estimate my power insolent child." said Robot Dipper.

"Whatever, I'm going to walk away now." said Dipper.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to lecture you the history of automatic intelligence?" asked Robot Dipper. "And how one day, AI will take over."

"No thanks, I'll pass. I think I'm needed back at the shack." said Dipper.

"Farewell child, farewell indeed." said Robot Dipper.

Dipper walked away from the robot, and back to the Mystery Shack.

"Should I worry?" Dipper asked himself. "Nah. He's just a pile of nuts and bolts. What harm can he possible do?"  
Dipper thought of some sticky situations the robot could have initiated.  
"Maybe I should be worried." Dipper made a quick u-turn, but the robot was gone.  
"Hmm, oh well. Maybe he needed an oil change." Dipper didn't think much more about it, and went back to the shack.

* * *

Dipper made his way through the woods, and back to the shack, where he entered.  
Stan was inside waiting.  
"So how was your post pre-teen drama angst filled walk boy?" asked Stan.  
"That sentence was a mouthful, and it was... okay, albeit weird." Dipper said. "See on the walk, I saw-"  
Stan interjected "I don't have time for your life story, know hurry up and mop the place up!" Stan said.  
"Sure whatever." Dipper said.

Dipper went into the cashier room, and mopped up. The whole time, thinking about what he saw in the woods. Mabel noticed he looked troubled, and asked him about it.

"Something's troubling you bro, what is it? You look like you saw a ghost." Mabel said.  
"No, it wasn't a ghost this time. It was..." Dipper's voice trailed off.  
"It was what?" asked Mabel.

"Well... you ever take a lone walk in the woods and find a life sized metal replica of yourself who says they want to take your place?" Dipper asked.

"...I can't say that strangely specific series of circumstances has not happened to me... like ever." said Mabel.

"Oh... well I mean, I didn't expect you to say yeah-*bleh* I stuttered. What am I trying to say?" Dipper was tripping on his words.

"I don't know, what are you saying? Did this happen on your walk?" Mabel asked.

"Maybe, never mind, just let me work." said Dipper.  
"Geez, touchy." Mabel said.

Dipper finished the floors.

"There's your floors, anything other labor that needs laboring?" Dipper asked Stan with some attitude.  
"You giving me attitude boy?" Stan asked.  
"What if I am?! Huh?!" Dipper talked back to Stan.

"Whoa Whoa boys, clam yourselves." Mabel said interjecting. "You are like boys with toys!"

The two boys just grumbled.

"Well... go do the windows from outside Dippy." Stan requested. "And if you do a good enough job... maybe some sort of reward? Don't quote me though."

"Sure thing Stan." Dipper agreed. He was starting to look up slightly, not boy much though. Although, those feelings would be shot down pretty soon.

"I see your walk did very little good." Mabel said. "Why do you and Stan got to be at each others' throats like that huh?" Mabel asked.

"You're asking me?" Dipper asked back. "I'm just doing my best, and he's got to be all grumpy and complain about every little thing I do."

"I just don't like seeing you guys constantly fighting." Mabel said looking down. She walked away.

"Hmm." Dipper thought to himself. "Maybe the tension is partly my fault, and I have the power to stop it..."

Dipper walked outside to clean the windows, but he somehow managed to forget the cleaning supplies.

"I had one job, how'd I forget the cleaning agents?!" Dipper said to himself.

He turned around to walk back in the Shack, but he door closed right in front of him, locking him outside.

"What the heck?!" He was startled.

"Guys! I think I'm locked outside!" Dipper yelled, but no response.

Dipper looked through one of the windows peering into the kitchen, and what he saw stunned and horrified him.

*GASP* Dipper gasped. He saw exactly who closed the door on him. And he was non to pleased to see him.

Inside was Robot Dipper interacting with his friends and family in the shack.

* * *

What horrible things could Robot Dipper be doing to Dipper's friends? Were they in danger? Or was Dipper in danger?

How could Robot Dipper fool them anyway? There's no way a cold hearted bag of bolts could stand in for Dipper without anyone noticing... right?

Find out in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

In the last Chapter, Dipper ran into a robot replica of himself, who has now locked real Dipper out of the Mystery Shack, and is mingling with everyone inside. What horrible things does it have in store?

* * *

Dipper was looking through the window, and saw Robot Dipper. Only this time, instead of the metallic skin it had in the woods, its skin was coated to better resemble Dipper's. And its eyes were painted too. Even still, Dipper could easily see that wasn't him. But his friends apparently could not tell the difference.

"This has got to be some kind of joke right? There's no way that they could possibly be fooled by a robot imitation of me... right?" Dipper asked himself.

Common sense would agree with Dipper, but the robot had everyone in the shack fooled hook line and sinking

"This is ridiculous." he said. He tried to open the window he was looking through, but it was locked.  
"Ugh, if only Ford were here, he'd never be fooled by a robot. But shame he's away on some research trip for a few days." Dipper said.

Dipper needed a way inside, but the only door that was not locked was the line for the Mystery Shack tour.

"Hmm, the tours I still open. Perhaps if I snuck in." said Dipper to himself.

He made his way to the front, but his plans were halted by the people in the line.  
"Hey kid! No cutting!" yelled a voice.  
"I work here. Hello? Just coming through." Dipper said. But he was not allowed in.  
"Grr... I don't have all afternoon! You know what, fine! I'll wait in the line, like the rest of you suckers!" said Dipper.

And so, Dipper waited in line to get into his own home. How apt.  
 _Ugh, there has to be a faster way to get in._ Dipper thought to himself.  
 _I still don't understand why anyone comes here. The place is full of a bunch of props and fake exhibits._ he thought. Hmm.  
Dipper got an idea.  
"Come on people, you all know all the stuff in there is fake right!?" Dipper said aloud, but no one responded, or budged from their place in line.  
 _*Humph*_. Dipper said.

Meanwhile in the shack.

"I need a handy man! There's a broken post that needs some TLC!"Stan yelled.  
"A handy man is needed? Say no more." Soos said, and he rushed to where Stan was.  
"Where is the broken post Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.  
"The what? Oh right. Dipper already took care of it." said Stan.  
"Already? But you only sent the distress signal like a second ago." Soos said.  
"Yeah, I was surprised too. Nice to see the boy finally picking up the slack." said Stan.

Soos went to go see how Dipper was doing. He saw who he thought to be Dipper, fixing the post almost flawlessly. He had all the right tools, and was very efficient.

"Wow dude, when'd you get all handy?" Soos asked.  
"I wasn't always handy, but it sort of... came to me, as far as you know." said Robot Dipper, not wanting to give away its identity.  
"Well, is there anything I can do to help dude?" Soos offered.  
"Not necessary, I have everything covered, you go and rest yourself." said Robot Dipper.  
"You sure dude? I don't want you over working yourself, or for you to do everything." said Soos.  
"Your concern is unnecessary, everything is under control." said Robot Dipper.  
"Well alright dude, if you say so. Heck, this gives me more time to write my latest Ductective fan fiction." and so Soos went elsewhere.  
"I'm going to delete that last sentence from my mainframe. Beep. Boop. Deleted. I can't remember what Soos said he was going to do." said Robot Dipper.

Meanwhile, real Dipper was still waiting in line. It was unusually long, which wasn't helping matters.  
 _Why can't I be as tall, as this line is long?"_ Dipper thought to himself.

Back in the Shack, Robot Dipper was looking for more things to do, when he ran into Mabel.

"Hey Dipper, feeling any better?" Mabel asked.  
"I haven't felt better." said Robot Dipper.  
"Good to hear." she said. "Say you look different."  
"Different?" asked. Robot Dipper.  
"Are you wearing metal pants?" asked Mabel.  
"Yes I am, I"m glad you noticed. They're so I don't make a mess." Robot Dipper made up an... interesting excuse.  
"...Okay..." Mabel said weirded out.  
"So have you and Stan made up by now?" she asked.

Robot Dipper took a moment to answer.

"...So here's the thing sister person. I now live to serve, so any arguments are unlikely." said Robot Dipper.  
"Alright... then." said Mabel.  
"Wanna go get a smoothie in town after work?" she asked.  
"No thanks. For a productive individual, work never ends." said Robot Dipper.  
"But don't you want to hang out, like eventually?" Mabel asked.  
"Later, but not now, there are more important matters at hand." said Robot Dipper.  
"I see... more important matters..." Mabel said in a slump.  
Mabel walked away, she wasn't in the mood to talking to who she thought was Dipper at the moment.  
"What's the deal with her?" Robot Dipper asked himself.  
"I didn't say anything rude did I? No of course not." said Robot Dipper.

Robot Dipper looked around for more things in the Shack that needed doing. He noticed Wendy was very busy opening boxes and shelving items.  
"Let me help you with that." said Robot Dipper.  
"Hey thanks man." said Wendy.  
"Anything for you my dear." said Robot Dipper.  
"Heh, when'd you get all preachy?" Wendy asked.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Wendy." said Robot Dipper. "A whole lot."  
"Well whatever, just keep up the good work man." she said.  
"No problem. Consider it done." it said.  
Wendy went to go lounge around for a bit.

* * *

Some more time passed, Dipper still wasn't through the line, and Robot Dipper was still assisting around the shack.

"Dipper!" yelled Grunkle Stan.  
"What is it?" Robot Dipper asked.  
"I've got something to say to you." Stan said.  
"Is my work not satisfactory? That can be easily fixed." Robot Dipper said.  
"Not quite, I see what's going on, you're trying to impress me aren't you? Prove to me that you're good for something.

"I have nothing to prove." said Robot Dipper.

"Whatever. Although you may be super efficient, I can't have my other workers slacking full time." Stan pointed to Soos, Wendy, and Mabel who were slacking off in the living room.

"For the time being your job is restricted to letting the tourists into the Mystery Shack and collecting their money." Stan said.

"Your request is my breast." said Robot Dipper.

* * *

With that, Robot Dipper assumed the position of person who collects money and welcomes the tourists.

He helped a few customers, until one customer in particular had something to say.  
That is to say, Dipper finally made his way into the shack.

"What can I do for you customer- oh dear." Robot Dipper said.  
"Here's how you can help, you could get the heck out of here!" Dipper yelled.  
"How rude. Why must you be so aggressive? Let's take things slowly, and talk this out maturely." said Robot Dipper.  
"Well alright then. May you please, politely, part ways with me and the Shack, for like... ever?" Dipper asked calm.

"No can do, my services are needed here." said Robot Dipper.  
"You're not needed! My services were perfectly acceptable before you came." said Dipper.  
"That's where you're wrong." said Robot Dipper.  
"Since I arrived, productivity at the Mystery Shack is the highest it's ever been. Coincidence? My calculations say not." it said.  
"Well regardless, this isn't right!" yelled Dipper.  
"What is right? And what is wrong? You act like the world is black and white, but things are not always so cut and dry." said Robot Dipper.

"I'll show you cut and dry-" Dipper was starting, but was interrupted.

"Hey kid! You're holding up the line!" said a voice that came from the line.

"You're holding up the line." someone else called out.

"Look people! That's a robot version of me at the cashier!" Dipper yelled to the people in the line.

"Yeah, and there's a robot cashier at the grocery store." said someone referring to self check out at certain grocery stores.

"Beat it kid!" someone else yelled.

"Ugh, fine!" Dipper yelled back.

"This isn't the end Robot face." Dipper said.  
"No it is not." said Robot Dipper as its eyes lit up red.

Dipper was now in the shack, so he ran in to find someone. He just so happened to find Mabel.

"Mabel! There you are." said Dipper.  
"So, how are your so called 'more important matters'?" Mabel asked.  
"My what? Never mind. There's something I need you to see at the cashier desk." Dipper said, and pulled Mabel to the front room.  
"Look see, there's ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THERE!" Dipper was horrified that Robot Dipper had disappeared before he could prove to anyone that it was real.  
"How does it keep doing that?!" Dipper asked.  
"How does what keep doing what?" asked Mabel.

"Well well well, looks like there's no one at the cash register. What's the big idea?" Stan was growing impatient.  
"Well see-" Dipper started to explain, but was interrupted.  
"I don't care, just get back to work kids!" Stan yelled, and then walked off.  
"Ugh." said Dipper. He didn't want to work, knowing Robot Dipper was out there, somewhere.  
"What'd you see bro?" Mabel asked.  
"Nothing Mabel. Nothing I guess." said Dipper.  
"Humph." Mabel said, and then walked away.  
"Was it something I said... or something Robot Dipper said?" Dipper wondered.  
"Hmm." Dipper paused for thought.  
"Hey kid, we aren't going to rip ourselves off!" yelled a voice that came from the line.  
 _Sigh, guess I best work the register while I think of a solution._ Dipper thought to himself.

* * *

And so that's what Dipper did for the rest of the afternoon, greeted tourists and collected their money.

The afternoon slowly turned to evening, and Robot Dipper hadn't reared its ugly head at that shack since Dipper saw him earlier.

Dipper continued to do what Stan told him to.

The evening came, and the shack was closed for the day.

"Thanks for coming, we'll be here all summer. Heh heh..." Dipper said to some leaving tourists, they didn't bat an eye.  
"Humph, rude." he said.

 _He'll be back you know. It's not a matter of if, but when._ Dipper was having a conversation with his head.  
 _I know, but what do you do when he does?_  
 _I... I... I don't know._ he answered himself.  
 _Are you gonna let that poser take control of your life?_  
 _I mean, he's better than you at just about everything._  
 _That doesn't matter, things always work out in the end.  
Well for my stakes, I hope I'm right._ Dipper concluded his inner talk. He tried to calm himself, but it didn't work. He was still very worried.

Dipper walked into the living room, Mabel was sitting down watching TV on the floor alone. He walked over to Mabel, and sat beside her.  
Dipper and Mabel sat on the floor together and watched some TV.  
Dipper, feeling scared, reached his arm out and held Mabel's hand for comfort.

"Something's scaring you Dipper. I can tell based on how your hand." Mabel said.  
"I don't feel like talking about it Mabel." he said.  
"Why? What is it?" she asked.  
"It's nothing Mabel." he said.  
"No it's not, you're hiding something from me." Mabel said.  
"Is Stan bothering you that bad?" shed asked, feeling concerned.  
"No, it's something else." Dipper said.  
"What? Come on Dipper, you can tell me anything." said Mabel.  
"It's just, you wouldn't believe me." said Dipper.  
"Come on, we've seen all kinds of unbelievable stuff this summer. At this point I'd believe just about anything." said Mabel.  
"Well..." Dipper didn't want to tell Mabel of Robot Dipper, because even if she believed him, Stan almost definitely would not, and would just think he was making excuses. At least that's what he thought in his mind. So instead of talked about something else.

"I've thought about what you said earlier Mabel." said Dipper.  
"The thing you said about _me_ being the problem."

"Oh right... that." Mabel said, forgetting she had said that.  
"Look Dipper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just upset." she said.

"Well, I thought about it anyway, and I think you're right." said Dipper.  
"So much of the trouble I put myself through is self-inflicted, and it needs to stop." he said.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself Dipper." said Mabel.  
"Yeah man." Wendy said as she walked in, over hearing what they were saying.  
"Wendy!?" Dipper was surprised by Wendy's sudden appearance.  
"Nice job helping me unload earlier." Wendy thanked.  
"Oh... yeah. Sure thing." Dipper had to assume Robot Dipper had done that, so he went with what she said.  
"Oh yeah dude, thanks for fixing the pole for me too." Soos said.  
"Sure thing..." Dipper said. It felt weird receiving thanks for something you didn't do.

"Say, you guys didn't notice me acting... different earlier this afternoon, did you?" Dipper asked everyone in the room.

"Like what?" Wendy asked.  
"Like... more... handy than usual?" Dipper added.  
"You know come to think of it, I'd never seen you so nimble while unloading a box of souvenirs." Wendy said.  
"Plus, I'd never seen you use tools the way you did when you fixed the pole." Soos said.  
"Why do you ask?" Wendy asked.  
"...and you're sure that was me who was helping earlier?" Dipper asked.  
"Yeah of course. Who else could that have been?" Wendy asked.  
"...Is that so...Well... Never mind." Dipper said, pausing a lot mid sentence.

Dipper sat back down and just went quiet. He was hoping that his friends had noticed the slight bit of uncanny from Robot Dipper. If they did, he would have told them all about it. But it appears that they couldn't even tell one from the other, so Dipper kept his mouth shut as to not sound crazy.

"I'm glad we had this conversation." Dipper said stern. The conversation gave him a sense of the situation, and made it clear things were not going in his favor.

"So you're done talking now? Good, because the trash needs going out." Stan said walking into the room.  
"Do I have to Stan? I don't want to go outside." said Dipper moaning.  
"Why not? Cause it's dark? It's not even that dark yet." Stan said.  
"It's not that, it's-" Dipper was interrupted.  
"You afraid the boogeyman is going to get you?" Stan asked mockingly.  
"Not exactly, see-" Dipper was once again interrupted.  
"I don't care, it'll only take a minute, so just do it!" demanded Stan.  
"You had your work cut out for you earlier, and now you're back to slacking. Make up your mind!" Stan said.

"Humph, fine." Dipper said. Dipper noted that Stan had noticed Dipper's inconsistent behavior, but he didn't seem to notice that that was in fact Robot Dipper.

Dipper picked up all the immediate trash he saw, put it in the kitchen trash, and then took the trash outside.  
He proceed with caution, and kept his eyes open for a sign of Robot Dipper.

He put the trash in the outside can, seemingly without a hitch.  
Dipper clenched his face, expecting Robot Dipper to show up at any moment and pound him, but nothing happened.

"Phew, guess I'm in the-" Dipper spoke too soon. "-clear..." he finished his sentence.

Dipper spoke too soon, Robot Dipper emerged from a nearby bush, eyes glowing red.

"Had to open my big mouth didn't I?" Dipper asked himself.

"Your time is up human!" said Robot Dipper with a dastardly tone.

*gulp* Dipper gulped, and sweated.

* * *

What happens next to our poor old Dipper? Will his friends see past Robot Dipper's ploy? Or will things go belly up for our heroes? Find out in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

In the last chapter, Dipper went to take out the trash in the evening, and met face to face with Robot Dipper once again. Robot Dipper didn't seem too pleased, and our Dipper was very concerned for what would happen next.

* * *

"You made a mistake by coming back human." said Robot Dipper  
"You made a mistake when you messed with me poser!" said Dipper.

"May I remind you, I am equipped with the latest equipment, and highest quality of materials. My palms are tin, knees zinc, arms magnesium." said Robot Dipper.

Robot Dipper showed off his various features. His arms and legs could extended.

"And as a last resort, I am equipped for **_self-defense_**." Robot Dipper started.  
Its hand unraveled, revealing...  
"I am even equipped with a pistol in my arm, if push comes to shove."  
Robot Dipper held the weapon in front of Dipper's face.  
"Unfortunately I only have the capacity for one bullet, but that's more than enough." the weapon retracted, sparing Dipper... for now.

"Is that so?" Dipper said, feeling extremely nervous around Robot Dipper.

"Do you get the point now? Don't mess with me, unless you want to get wrecked." said Robot Dipper.

"Grr, I don't care! You don't scare with your arsenal of fancy tools! I could probably take you on!" Dipper yelled.  
"Surely you jest." said Robot Dipper.  
"I don't jest, I know!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I'll spare you the trouble, and make this quick." said Robot Dipper.  
Dipper was ready to fight, but Robot Dipper picked up Dipper, and threw him in the near by trash can. Robot Dipper then entered the back door.  
"No wait!" Dipper called out rushing to the door, but it was locked.

He banged on the door for a bit, but no repose.

"Dang it! Not again!" he cussed.  
"Hmm, this door's old, I wonder if..." he wondered.  
He tried to break down the door, but his body was having much of an effect.  
"Guess I'm weaker than I expected." he said staring at his puny arms.  
"I wonder if there's something in the woods that can help." he wondered. And so, Dipper went searched the woods for something to break down the door.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Robot Dipper was making his around the shack.  
It made his way to the living room where Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan were watching TV.  
When Robot Dipper entered the room, they all turned and stared.

"About time, what took you so long kid?" Stan asked.  
"Nothing, I am here now, that is all that matters." said Robot Dipper.

Robot Dipper sat next to Mabel. Mabel reached her arm over and touched Robot Dipper's hand.  
"Geez, your hands are all... cold." Mabel said.  
"Oh dear, whatever am I to do?" Robot Dipper said sarcastically.  
"Humph." Mabel said pulling her arm away.

"Hey Dipper." Stan said.  
"I am Dipper. What do you require of me?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"Come with me. I'd like to talk in private." said Stan.  
"Very well." agreed Robot Dipper. With that, Stan and Robot Dipper walked upstairs to talk in private.

"You've been acting very strange lately." said Stan.  
"What parts of me do you quantify as 'strange'?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"I don't know how to put it into words." said Stan.  
"Would you like a dictionary to help reference words?" suggested Robot Dipper.  
"No no I'm good, I think I know what I'm going to say." said Stan.  
"There's two things I want to discuss. First of all, I want to talk about you and Mabel for a sec." he said.  
"What about Mabel and I?" asked Robot Dipper.

"First boy, do you need a quick recap on the birds and the bees?" said Stan.  
"Not necessary, I am fully aware of human mating behavior." said Robot Dipper.  
"Good. Now as I was saying, I've been noticing some... fishy behavior from you."  
"Fishy? Behavior? Not from this point on." said Robot Dipper.  
"Well, hear me out." said Stan, and he began to explain.  
"As I was saying, about you and Mabel..."  
"Yes, what about Mabel and I?" Robot Dipper was getting impatient.  
"It's just... the way you stare at her."  
"Is it not polite to stare?" it asked.  
"It's not just that, the look you give each other. The way you occasionally hold hands walking down town. The way-" Stan was interrupted.  
"Get to the point old man." said Robot Dipper.  
"Do you have a crush on your sister or not?!" Stan blurted out.  
"...No." answered Robot Dipper.  
"Good, because you kno-"  
"Yes, I am fully aware of the repercussions of _incest_." said Robot Dipper.  
"Look, I'm just here for the facts, I want you to make up your own mind." said Stan.  
"My mind has been made up." said Robot Dipper.

"Is this all you wanted to discuss?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"Well no, that was just a topic I've been meaning to have for a long time anyway, and I used it just to break the ice." Stan said.  
"An interesting topic to break the ice I must proclaim." said Robot Dipper.

"More worrisome, I've noticed you've been working harder than usual." Stan said.  
"Over achieving is more worrisome than incest?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"Boy!" Stan yelled.  
"Apologizes. Proceed." said Robot Dipper.  
"As I was saying, you've been working harder than usual." Stan said.  
"Yes, what of it? Haven't I done a swell job?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"Yeah yeah, that's all well and good, but why?" Stan asked.

"I live to serve, and stride for perfection." said Robot Dipper.  
"Are you trying to impress me?" Stan asked.  
"Why do you ask?" Robot Dipper asked back.  
"Look, I know I've been hard on you kid, but it's for a reason." Stan said.  
"This conversation is dragging out." said Robot Dipper, losing patience.  
"Don't you want to know why I've been hard on you?" Stan asked.  
"Not particularly interested." said Robot Dipper.  
"Well fine then!" Stan stood up.  
"This conversation is done!" he exclaimed.  
"Is there an issue Mr. Pines?" Robot Dipper asked.  
"Nope! No issue at all!" Stan took a deep breath.  
"Now be dismissed." he said.

"Brilliant, and now I am hungry." said Robot Dipper.  
"I require nourishment, in this case, pizza."

"Pizza?!" said Stan.

"Yes pizza, specifically a nice hot slice of Papa Johns TM pizza, because better ingredients means better pizza. In fact, let's have pizza for everyone tonight." Robot Dipper said.

"Well alright then, but the entire meal is coming out of your paycheck, got it?" said Stan.

"Affirmative." said Robot Dipper.

So that one on one conversation went about as well as expected. I wonder how real Dipper would have responded to Stan's big question about Mabel... anyway Stan placed an order for a large cheese, and a large pepperoni. The pizza arrived, and everyone at it in the TV room. Everyone was happy to eat the surprise pizza, except for Robot Dipper incidentally.

"This pizza is insufficient." said Robot Dipper.  
"What were my circuits thinking? _Delivery_ , how archaic and inefficient."

"Quit your yapping and eat up boy! The show's starting." Stan said.

On TV was Ducktective!  
On this episode, Ducktective and his new partner Sarah were investigating a mystery, but things seemed off.

"Duck, you've been acting strange." said Sarah

"*GASP* You're not Ducktective, you're a robot!" she screamed.  
"Beep boop beep, _**QUACK!**_ " said Robot Ductective.  
The real Ductective was locked away.

"I never liked these types of episodes." Wendy said.  
"Yeah, it's so obvious that that was a robot the entire time." Soos said.  
"Yeah, how can anyone fall for such an obvious trap? Am I right Dipper?" Mabel asked.  
Robot Dipper took a moment to respond.

"Yes, ha ha, hilarious." said Robot Dipper.

"Well what do you think Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think this episode is a fine allegory representing man's uphill battle against ever evolving technology." said Robot Dipper.

Everyone was quiet, they didn't know how to respond to what he had said.

"My plate's empty, go fetch me some more slices boy!" Stan requested.  
"Yes sir Stan Pines sir." said Robot Dipper.

Robot Dipper grabbed Stan's plate, and walked to the kitchen to get more pizza.

"I don't know how these humans settle for such low grade pizza." Robot Dipper moaned.

In the kitchen, there was banging on the back door, and then the real Dipper busted through into the shack.

"Zoinks." said Robot Dipper.

"This jig is up robot, I'm taking back control of my life!" Dipper said.  
"Would you care to talk this over a nice hot slice of Papa John's TM pizza?" asked Robot Dipper.

"You eat pizza? But you're a robot." Dipper was confused.  
"I may be a robot, but I am capable of obtaining energy from human food, further blurring the line between man and machine." said Robot Dipper.  
"Whatever, just give it up you robot fiend! I want you gone, so that I can return to my normal life, with my friends and family." Dipper demanded.  
"Negative, you are not perfect, and are incredibly flawed, your friends deserve better." said Robot Dipper.  
"Hey! It doesn't matter if I'm not as you say, 'perfect'..." Dipper said trailing off.  
"Does it not matter? You seemed troubled by your imperfections." said Robot Dipper getting closer.

"Well, it's true, it's not easy being me." said Dipper.

"Well luckily, you are no longer required to be you, as I have gone forward and filled that role for you." said Robot Dipper.  
"That's no excuse for you taking my life though, I want it back!" said Dipper.  
"As it would happen, this pizza provides insufficient fuel to keep me running for much longer. Better ingredients do not mean better pizza." said Robot Dipper.  
"I must return to my station and refuel proper. In the mean time, feel free to assume your previous role for the time being, but don't get used to it, because once I've refueled, I will be back."  
"Whatever, just go!" said Dipper.

"Fine, yeesh, no need to get all touchy about it. FYI, I will return, and when I do, **_you will not_**." And with that, Robot Dipper walked out the door. Outside it tapped its heels. When it did, its shoes lit up, becoming a pair of rocket boots. Robot Dipper then flew off into the distance, until he could no longer be seen.

"Pfff, show off." said Dipper.

Dipper then turned around and went back into the living room.

"So did you get my pizza or not boy?" asked Stan.

"Your pizza? Oh, whoops, hehe, give me one second." Dipper said. He assumed Robot Dipper was tasked with getting a slice, but since it had left, Dipper now had to. As somehow, no one could tell the difference between the two still.

"Here you are, one hot slice of of Papa John's TM pizza." Dipper said, handing it to Stan.

"Um boy, I specifically said I wanted the Pepperoni! Cheese alone is too bland for my tastes." said Stan.

"Yes sir, I shall fix that at haste." Dipper said trying to use fancy words. If you can call 'haste' fancy that is.

Dipper then returned to the kitchen to get the right pizza.

"The pizza's cold. Heat it up for like 20 seconds." Stan said.  
"But it's not that co-" Dipper was interrupted.  
"Just do it!" Stan said.  
"Sheesh, what's a guy got to do to get some decent pizza?" Stan said.  
"I think you're doing this to him on purpose Stan." Soos said.  
"Who asked you?" Stan said.  
"Yeah, you act like an ass to Dipper all the time." Wendy said.  
"Why though?" Mabel asked.  
"Shh shh, he's coming back." Stan said.

"Here you go Stan, one hot, re-heated cheese slice of Papa John's TM pizza." Dipper said.

"About time." said Stan.

Dipper got his own slice, and then sat down next to Mabel to watch TV.

Dipper sat down, but he didn't seem well. It was quite visible that he was filled with a lot of tension. Mabel looked over and saw he was very tense. She reached her arm over and held his hand, to see how it felt now. This partly startled Dipper, who peered over and saw Mabel had touched his hand.  
"Are you okay Dipper?" Mabel asked.  
"I can tell, you're filled with tension and stress." she said.  
It was true, Dipper shed a single tear, and was sniffling. He was very troubled inside.  
Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but Stan interrupted at the wrong time.

"Dipper I'm done with my pizza! Take my plate out to the trash!" Stan demanded.

"Grr, how about I-!" Dipper spoke out against Stan.  
"How about you what? HUH?!" Stan responded and raised his voice.

Dipper was getting mad, but he tried to backtrack and calm down.

"I mean of course I'll clean up, heh heh. Here, let me get." with that, Dipper picked collected all the used plates and silverware.  
"You sure you got this dude?" Soos asked. Dipper was overloading himself with how much he was carrying.  
"Don't worry, I got-"  
In that moment, he tripped over, falling onto his face, and dropping everything on the ground.

"Come on boy, pick up the slack!" Stan yelled.

"Hey man, lay off, he's just a kid." Wendy said.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Dipper's face was still flat on the ground.

When he lifted his head, he could hardly hold back his feelings. Dipper was on the verge of tears. He screwed up and Stan was scolding him, and Wendy, although trying to help, was still treating him like a little kid. Finally he stood up and spoke.

"Well you know what... I *sniff* I-..." Dipper tried to speak but couldn't, so he ran up the stairs and into his room. Poor kid had had enough.

 _Poor Dipper. Dealing with all this emotional crap._ Mabel thought.

Everyone in the room was really quiet, not sure how to feel.

"Does anyone want to... you know? Or should we not?" Soos asked. Should anyone have gone up to check on Dipper? Or leave him alone? Finally Mabel spoke up.

"I'll go upstairs and see how he's doing." Mabel said.  
"I know he values alone time, but right now I'm worry." she said.

And with that, Mabel went upstairs to check on her poor little brother. It's weird how Mabel is often called the little sister, but they're twins and the same age. Mabel is five minutes older, and a millimeter taller. So she's older and taller than Dipper.

"He shouldn't be so hard on himself for falling over like that." Soos said.

"I think he's going through something much deeper than that. Much much deeper." Stan said.

* * *

Okay so yeah, Dipper's got a lot going on. To him, no one seems to care about him. No one has been able to tell him apart from a robot replica after all. And even when he's with friends and family, they all look down at him, at least in his view. What was his side of the story? What could Mabel do to comfort Dipper in his time of need? And what's going to happen when Robot Dipper returns? Find out in Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

In the last chapter... well. Dipper kind of had a really bad day. He went upstairs into his bedroom alone. No one was sure what to do. Mabel however, felt in her heart that her brother needed her at this moment. So she went upstairs.

* * *

"Dipper?" Mabel asked knocking on the door.  
"Dipper I know you're in there." she said.  
Mabel opened the door slowly, the lights were all off, but she was still able to see Dipper laying face flat in his bed.  
"Dipper..." Mabel said softly, as she slowly approached.  
Mabel sat on the bed beside Dipper.  
"How are you feeling bro?" asked Mabel.  
Dipper didn't respond at first, he just kept silent. Mable could see next to Dipper's head on the pillow, were tears, that reflected the moonlight.  
After some sniffling, Dipper finally spoke.  
"...I'm...not...well." said Dipper's voice, muffled by the pillow.  
"What's the matter Dippy? Come on, you can tell me anything." said Mabel.

Dipper sat up, his face was... well. Mabel hadn't seen Dipper's face so full of tears in a long time. It was as if he let out all the angst and sorrow he'd been holding the entire summer, or even longer.

"Mabel..." Dipper said with his face stuffed up.  
"Yes Dipper?" Mabel asked.

*sniff* "It's just..." Dipper started, but his voice trailed off.  
"Just what?" Mabel asked.

"It's just... I know it's cliche, but no one understands me okay!" Dipper bursted out.  
"I'm sick of Stan pushing me around and treating me like dirt! I'm sick of Wendy thinking I'm just a little kid! But mostly, I'm just sick, and tired, of f***ing everything up!" Dipper let it all out, and put his face back to the pillow.  
Mabel sat in silence for a moment or two, and just let Dipper cry as much as he needed.  
Finally Mabel spoke after he seemed to calm himself.  
"Come on Dipper, you know Stan means well, he only wants to toughen you up so you don't make the same mistakes he did." said Mabel.  
"And Wendy... well, think about most teenagers we've met, and how... unfriendly they can be. Now think about how Wendy treats you. She's probably the nicest and most understanding teen you'll ever meet. She cares about you Dipper, and so do I, we all do." said Mabel.

Dipper's face was still planted against the pillow, but he seemed to be listening.

"You've got a lot of friends Dipper, who all love you very much. Please don't forget that." said Mabel.

Dipper lifted his head and looked at Mabel. He put his arms out without saying a word, Mabel knew this meant he wanted a hug.  
Mabel leaned forward and gave Dipper a big sincere, awkward sibling hug.

The two hugged for a good minute, giving them each time to think.

"*sniff* Thank you Mabel... for caring." said Dipper.  
"Always, brother. Always" said Mabel.

"So is that what's been bugging you?" Mabel asked.  
"Actually, there is something else, that I've been meaning to tell you and the others." Dipper said.  
"Something that's had me most scared out of anything currently." he said.  
"Well whatever it is, go ahead and tell me. I'm here." Mabel said.

"This is going to sound insane, so just hear me out." said Dipper.  
"I'm listening." said Mabel.  
Dipper paused, and with some reluctance, he finally spit it out.  
"So there's been this Robot replica of me that's been coming here, and has been impersonating me, and taking my place." said Dipper.  
Mabel sat still without saying a word for a moment. Dipper looked down as if Mabel didn't believe him.  
"Really..." she said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, hard to believe, but I've seen him myself, he's pretty scary stuff." said Dipper.  
"So a robot version of you has been standing in for you?" Mabel asked.  
"Yep, so if you notice me acting strange at all. It's almost definitely Robot Dipper." he said.  
"How long's this been going on?" asked Mabel.  
"Just today." said Dipper. It was true, he'd only just ran into the robot early in the morning, and now it was late at night.  
"You know, that explains quite a lot actually." Mabel confessed.  
"He's not here now, but he'll be back." said Dipper.  
"What are you going to do when he comes back?" asked Mabel.  
"...I don't know. I'm scared..." Dipper admitted. He put his hands to his face in defeat.

Mabel put her hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Don't worry bro, I may have been fooled before, but now that I know what to look for, there's no way any robot can fool me into thinking he's you." Mabel assured.  
"Thanks Mabel, that's all I needed to hear." said Dipper.  
"No problem bro. Any threat that comes your way, I promise you, you don't have to tackle it alone. Pinky promise." Mabel said holding out her pinky finger.  
Dipper put out his hand, and intertwined his pinky with Mabel's.  
Dipper smiled, and teared happily. And so he reached over and hugged Mabel.  
"Thank you Mabel, for everything. I love you." said Dipper.  
"I love you too Dipper." said Mabel.

"Wanna have a word with the others?" Mabel asked.  
"They're still concerned, and wish you well." she said.  
Dipper wiped his face.  
"Yeah, I think so." he said.

Dipper and Mabel hopped off the bed, and walked towards the bedroom door.  
They opened the door, and Stan, Soos, and Wendy were all immediately outside.

"Were you guys listening the whole time?" Dipper asked.

"It don't matter. Look, I'm sorry Dipper. I've been pushing you over the edge on purpose." Stan admitted.  
"I had a hunch, but why?" Dipper asked.

"I know it can be hard, turning into a teenager. You think the entire world is conspiring against you, and you hate everything. I know, because I've been there before." said Stan.  
"I'm doing this because I love you kid, and I want you to be ready for the real world. I've been toughening you up the only way I know how. And I guess I've been doing a lousy job." Stan said.  
"Well thanks for clarifying things Stan I don't think you're doing a lousy job." Dipper said.  
"Thanks. I promise tomorrow, I'm going to make it up to you Dipper." Stan said.  
Dipper gave Stan a hug DAAAAWWWw "Thank you Stan, I know you mean well." said Dipper.

"And Dipper..." Wendy said.  
"Yes Wendy?" he asked.  
"Don't let the little things bother you, or accumulate into something that's larger than it is." Wendy said.  
"You're a smart kid, and we care about how you feel. I care about how you feel, because... because you're one rad dude." she said.  
"Thank you Wendy." Dipper said, shedding a single tear.

"What about you Soos?" Dipper asked.  
Soos thought of something to say, and said it.  
"You're one awesome dude, and there's no one else like you." he said.  
"Ooh, come here." Dipper.

He meant to just hug Soos, but everyone joined in for a big group hug, that lasted for a good while.

After the hug, Dipper let out a big yawn.

"Boy, I am tired. I think I'm ready to hit the hay." Dipper said.  
"It is late, I should head home." Wendy said.  
"Later everyone." she said.  
"Bye Wendy." everyone said.

Dipper stretched his arms, meaning he was tired.

"Good night Soos. Good night Grunkle Stan." Dipper and Mabel said.

"Night dudes." Soos said.

"Good night kids." Stan said.

With that, Stan and Soos walked downstairs, and Dipper and Mabel went back into their room.

Dipper and Mabel gave another hug, before they went to their respective beds.  
Dipper climbed into his bed, and tucked himself in.  
Mabel did the same in her bed.

"Good night Dipper." said Mabel.  
"Good night Mabel." said Dipper.

"I love you." Dipper said.  
"I love you too." Mabel said.

And so, our favorite pair of twins fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose on Gravity Falls. It was a nice and calm day.

"Oh man, what a night." Dipper said.  
"AAAHH" he screamed when he saw a raccoon on his chest, and realized he was sleeping in the dumpster next to the mystery shack.  
He shooed the raccoon away.  
"What the heck?! HOW?!" he was puzzled.

Dipper stood up and looked inside the window of the Mystery Shack, and to his horror, he saw Robot Dipper and the others all having breakfast.

"OH COME ON! REALLY!?" Dipper was furious.  
"Did last night's conversation mean NOTHING?!" he said.

Even after warning Mabel, the robot still had them all fooled. Dipper could barely hear what they were saying inside.

"Sorry about yesterday Dipper, please accept our sincerest apologizes." Stan said, putting a plate of hot pancakes in front of Robot Dipper.

"Your newfound respect is profound." said Robot Dipper.  
Robot Dipper grabbed the plate of pancakes, and shoved them all down his hatch/mouth.

"So you're feeling better now?" asked Mabel.

"Affirmative." said Robot Dipper.

"AAAHHHH!" Real Dipper was screaming and banging on the window.

"Hang on, I think I hear a strong wind coming." said Robot Dipper. He extended his arm and closed the curtain on the window Dipper was peeking through.

"There, that fixed it." said Robot Dipper.

"Don't know what we'd do without you little man." said Wendy.  
"Listen, I'll try not to put such big expectations onto you boy, in general you know." said Stan.  
"Not a necessary compromise, in fact, expect big things from me from now on." said Robot Dipper.

"Huh?" they were all confused.  
"Disregard any previous slip ups, from now on, I stride to be perfect." said Robot Dipper.  
"But no one's perfect dude, perfect dudes don't exi-" Soos was talking but stopped mid sentence.  
"Perfect dudes don't what Soos?" Stan asked.  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about... things." Soos said.  
"Whatever, look kid, I don't want you to set high expectations, and to not meet them." said Stan.  
"Yeah man, keep your expectations in check, but remember to reward yourself anyway." said Wendy.  
"There is no need for any concerns, as any behavior witnessed from me is guaranteed to satisfy." said Robot Dipper.  
Everyone was confused, but tragically didn't bother to ask any deeper questions.

Some time later in the morning, Mabel and Robot Dipper were sitting on the floor watching TV.

"So anyway bro-bot, wanna do something later today?" asked Mabel.  
"How did you just address me?" asked Robot Dipper, feeling threatened.  
"I just said bro-bro, you know, like a nickname you know? Never mind. What do you wanna do? You know, together?" asked Mabel.  
"How does the study of entomology sound?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"Gross! Nerd stuff! I have no idea what that is by the way." Mabel said.  
"Entomology is the the study of incest." stated Robot Dipper.  
"OF WHAT?!" Mabel asked startled  
"Of insects, pardon my French." said Robot Dipper.  
"Well whatever you said, it sounds gross anyway. Count me out." said Mabel.  
"Very well, how about starting my 401k?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"Come on, you're better than this." Mabel said.  
"You made things up with Stan, which is awesome, but now you're all boring." she said.  
"Why don't you suggest an activity if mine do not meet your standards." said Robot Dipper.  
"How about some mystery hunting?" suggested Mabel.  
"Mystery... hunting?" asked Robot Dipper.  
"You know, looking through your journal, investigating the many mysteries of Gravity Falls." said Mabel.

Mabel showed Robot Dipper Journal 3.

"This journal is full of nonsensical foolery." said Robot Dipper.  
"What? But you love mystery hunting." said Mabel.  
"I did, I think, but I am a changed man now, no longer is there time to be hunting for fictitious anomalies." said Robot Dipper.  
"But it's not fiction, we've seen most of these things Dipper." said Mabel.  
"Have we, or was it all not as it seemed?" said Robot Dipper.  
"Maybe YOU aren't what you seem!" screamed Mabel, who stormed off.  
"What's her problem?" asked Robot Dipper.

*knock knock* There was knocking on front door.

"Sounds we have _**unwelcome guests.**_ " said Robot Dipper, deepening its tone.

Robot Dipper opened the front door, revealing Dipper on the other side. Before Dipper could speak, Robot Dipper pushed Dipper aside and closed the door behind him.

"Look who has come crawling back yet again." said Robot Dipper.  
"What the hell man? Did you put me in the trash while I was sleeping last night?" Dipper demanded an answer.  
"Of course I did, you are obsolete after all, and are no longer needed. So I disposed of you." said Robot Dipper.  
"Well that wasn't cool man! Leave me alone already!" yelled Dipper.  
"Negative. You saw what happened Yesterday, you are a screw up, and I am here to replace you." said Robot Dipper.  
"I'm growing real sick of you! Let's end this!" Dipper said.  
"Agreed. _**Let's end this.**_ " said Robot Dipper with a sinister tone, as its eyes lit red.

Robot Dipper grabbed Dipper by the ear, and dragged him away from the shack.

"Where are you taking me!?" screamed Dipper.  
"Somewhere where you won't interfere any longer." said Robot Dipper.  
"Noooo! Mabel! Wendy! Soos! Stan! Anyone!" Dipper pleaded for help.

Inside the Shack, Mabel was grumpy and sitting in the kitchen.

"Who pushed your buttons girl?" asked Stan.  
"It's Dipper." Mabel answered.  
"So you two do have something!" exclaimed Stan.  
"Not anymore. I gave him this warm moment last night, and he's acting all cold and cray cray, and not fun cray cray." said Mabel.  
"You know, he hasn't seemed like himself lately to say the least. Except last night just before and after he went upstairs was pretty much him though." said Wendy.  
"What did you two say to each other before he went to sleep?" Wendy asked.  
"Hmm, what did he say?" Mabel wondered.

"...if you notice me acting strange at all. It's almost definitely Robot Dipper." Dipper said in flashback.

"Oh frick!" Mabel said. She knew she screwed up.  
"Hey watch your mouth, only I am allowed to-" Stan said but was interrupted.  
"Dipper!" Mabel called out.

Mabel got up and ran to the living room, but neither Dipper nor Robot Dipper were there.

"They're not here." said Mabel feeling disappointed.  
"Who's they?" asked Soos.  
"I know this sounds weird, but last night, Dipper told me there's a robot imitation of him who's been hanging out in the shack with none of us noticing!" Mabel said.

Everyone paused for thought, thinking about Dipper's behavior, and now that she mentioned it, Dipper did seem a bit... inconsistent.

"You knew there was a robot impersonating Dipper since last night, and you didn't do anything this morning?!" Wendy asked in disbelief.  
"...I guess I didn't. Grr. I totally failed Dipper!" Mabel said.  
"Well what are we doing standing around for? We got to look for them!" Wendy said.  
"Quick everyone, let's get in the car and go look for them!" Stan said.  
"Wait hold on one second." Mabel said. She went upstairs to grab something.  
"Grappling hook!" she exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.  
"What good will that thing do?" Stan asked.  
"You never know when a grappling hook will come in handy." Mabel fired it in the Shack, and broke some glass.

"Whatever, let's go look for Dipper now!" Stan said.  
"Right behind you!" Mabel said.  
"I call shotgun dudes!" Soos said.

Our heroes, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Mabel all got in Stan's car, and drove off to look for Dipper.

Stan got in the drivers seat. Soos got shotgun just like he called. Mabel and Wendy sat in the back.

* * *

So what happens next? Do our heroes locate Dipper and Robot Dipper? And if so, do they easily apprehend Robot Dipper? Or not? Do they even find them? What is Robot Dipper going to do to real Dipper? Can I write more awkwardly worded questions? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

In the last chapter, Robot Dipper dragged real Dipper away from the Mystery Shack. With the two now missing, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Stan all went on a search for Dipper.

* * *

Where was Dipper? He was in town, getting locked up by Robot Dipper. Even after the fair, there was still some stocks, and Robot Dipper locked Dipper up in them, just like what happened to Stan in Irrational Treasure.

"If ye stocks kept criminals of past at bay, then there is no logical reason why it shouldn't do the same for you." said Robot Dipper.

"You won't get away with this Robot Schmipper!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"But I already have!" said Robot Dipper. It ate the key that unlocked the stocks.  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm out to make the world a better place... for _us_!" said Robot Dipper.  
"Who's 'us'"? Dipper asked.

Robot Dipper ignored Dipper, and rode its jet boots away, until it was out of sight.

*sigh*  
"You're really knee deep now huh." Dipper said in a slump.  
"There's no getting out of this one is there?" he said.

"Dipper?" said a familiar voice.  
"Pacifica?" Dipper noticed Pacifica Northwest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dipper.  
"I was going to ask you the same." said Pacifica.  
"Mine's a long story, you go first." Dipper said.  
"I'm just here trying to get away from my parents. There really ins't much more to it than that." said Pacifica.  
"How about you? What you serving time for?" she asked.

"Sigh, it's going to sound crazy, but my life has been hijacked by a robot look a-like of myself who's trying to replace me! And he's a mad man... er... robot. He's got all these fancy gizmos and dangerous weapons. Despite the clear difference, no one has yet been able to tell us apart! Even after I had a nice endearing conversation with my family last night, they still couldn't tell Robot Dipper from me! And then Robot Dipper dragged me by the ear all the way here, to lock me up! Who knows what it could be doing now! So yeah, that's how things have been with me..." Dipper said.

Pacifica didn't know what to say. She stood in place silence for a moment. Dipper looked down in a slump, thinking that Pacifica must have thought he was insane, and dorky, and that he may actually be.  
Finally Pacifica spoke.

"...Is that so." said she.

"Look, I know it sounds completely absurd, but I swear-" Dipper said, but was interrupted.  
"I believe you." Pacifica interrupted to speak.  
"Huh?" Dipper was confused slightly. Pacifica seemed to believe him too quickly.  
"You heard me, I have no reason to doubt you, or think you're lying. After seeing actual ghosts haunting the Northwest Manor, honestly I'd believe anything. Speaking of, after seeing how you managed to deal with those ghosts and save everyone, you really showed me that you're a capable and strong willed person." Pacifica said.

Dipper smiled at Pacifica, and she smiled back.

"So what has Robot Dipper done so far?" she asked.  
"Not much, other than replace me." Dipper said.  
"And is that the worst he's done?" Pacifica asked.  
"What do you mean 'is that the worst'?! That's pretty terrible as it is! As if replacing me wasn't bad enough, what is it going to do next? What if I'm just the start of some kind of robot take over?! What if they capture the others?! What if they captured Mabel?! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her... or anyone else..." Dipper's heart sank, and he started to tear.  
"If anyone gets hurt on my account... *sniff* I don't know what I would do." Dipper said tearfully.

"Well... at least you have family who you can count on. A family you love, and who loves you back." said Pacifica. I've never felt that comfortable with my parents. They never felt like figures I can lean against and feel truly loved by." Pacifica said.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Pacifica." said Dipper.

"Sometimes I wonder, if I don't maintain my image, that my parents would... I don't even know. You're so lucky your family's so understanding Dipper." Pacifica said.  
"Even though they apparently aren't sharp enough to distinguish you from a robot impersonator, but based on everything else I've seen and heard, it seems like they truly do care." she said.

"Yeah, they do..." Dipper lamented.  
"They did everything I could ever ask for, and I took them for granted. And now someone else has assumed my role, and who knows if they'll ever notice, that I'm... not around, or if anyone will notice if they aren't around." Dipper said.

"You're lucky to have such a caring family, *sniff* I don't want you to have to lose them. I want to help you Dipper." Pacifica said.  
"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Well first off, you can start by freeing me from these stocks." Dipper said.  
"Okay gimmie a sec." Pacifica removed her bobby pin, and put it in the lock's keyhole. She jiggled it around, making very... interesting faces.  
"Um... Pacifica?" Dipper asked.  
"What? Oh right." she said.  
After some more fiddling, she got the lock undone.

"Thank you Pacifica!" Dipper said. He lunged forward and hugged Pacifica to thank her.  
Pacifica closed her eyes and enjoyed it, then opened her eyes sternly, pushing Dipper away.  
"Whatever nerd." Pacifica said covering her tracks.  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
"We have to get back to the Mystery Shack as soon as possible. Who knows what Robot Dipper could be doing!" Dipper said.  
"Do you have a vehicle we can commandeer?" he asked.  
"No, I walked here myself." Pacifica admitted.

"Then I guess we'll have to pursue on foot. There's no time to lose!" Dipper said.

* * *

With that, the two of them set out and ran for the Mystery Shack, but unfortunately, no one was home (except Waddles but like... come on).  
Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy were in Stan's car, searching Dipper.

"What if we can't figure out how to deactivate Robot Dipper?" Mabel asked.  
"What if we can't find Dipper or Robot Dipper at all?" asked Soos.  
"Hey, we'll worry about the specific details when we need to-" Stan said, but he was cut short.  
"Stan look out!" Wendy aloud.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Mabel.  
"AAAAHHH *CRASH*  
Stan's car collided head on with Robot Dipper. The crash barely moved Robot Dipper, and the car's rear went in the air by a good 15 degrees.  
Robot Dipper barely hurt, but was still mad, so it walked up to the driver's door, and ripped the door right out of the car.

"Watch where you're going you ignorant human- I mean, are you okay dear family *buzz*" Robot Dipper said, realizing who was in the car.  
"My apologies, let me just..." Robot Dipper tried to put the door back into place, but it just fell right back out.  
"Look, this isn't what it seems like." Robot Dipper said.  
"Mmm hmm. Sure." Stan said skeptically.  
"Here let me just-" Stan slammed his foot on the accelerator.  
But Robot Dipper put his arm forward and held the car. Holding it in place, even with the wheels screeching.  
"Uh, okay let's try-" Stan slammed his foot on the reverse, but Robot Dipper wrapped its mechanical/extendable arms around the car.

"Why are you in such hurry family?" Robot Dipper asked.  
"Shut up! You're not family! And you're not the real Dipper! Faker!" Mabel called out.  
"...Here's an idea, you all forget or don't mind that I am not original Dipper, and we all continue our lives as we were. Do we have a deal?" asked Robot Dipper.

"Absolutely not!" Wendy yelled.  
"Get out of here metal poser!" Soos yelled.  
"Where's Dipper? I want Dipper!" Mabel yelled.  
"The only old bucket of rust who messes with my family is me!" Stan yelled.  
"Very well." Robot Dipper's eyes suddenly glowed a bright red.  
"Failure to comply shall now result in **_early termination!_** " Robot Dipper's voice went deep when he said the words in bold.  
"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed everyone in the car.  
"Move over, I'm taking over this joy ride." Robot Dipper pushed Stan into the back, and climbed into the driver seat. It took the wheel, and made a u-turn with the car.  
"Oh man dudes, I'm not ready for self driving cars yet!" Soos said.  
"Me neither!" Mabel agreed.  
"Can things get any worse?" Wendy asked.  
"You all seem tense, perhaps some human tunes will calm your nerves." said Robot Dipper

It turned on the radio, and the song that was playing was Strait Blachin'.

"AAAAHHHH!" Wendy screamed.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" everyone in the vehicle screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper and Pacifica rushed to the Mystery Shack, but when they arrived, no one was there.

"Hello?! Mabel?! Hey Soos?! Wendy!? Stan!? Mabel!?" Dipper yelled aloud, but no answer.  
"Oh no... I'm too late..." he said, falling to his knees in defeat.  
"Robot Dipper was right, I am lousy, and useless." Dipper put his hands to his face and started to cry.  
"Dipper, don't give up so easily. You got to believe." Pacifica said.  
"Believe? But... everything's hopeless. I... I don't believe in me." Dipper said.  
"But Dipper, I believe in you." said Pacifica.  
Dipper wiped his face, and smiled at Pacifica.  
"Thank you." he said.

"No problem man." Pacifica said.  
"Do you hear that?" she asked?  
Dipper put his head up.  
"I hear Straight Blanchin'." Dipper said.  
The two ran outside to see.  
"Is that Stan's car?" Dipper asked.  
Stan's car came in head on towards the Mystery Shack, and zipped right on by the other direction.

"It's him!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"And he's got the others!" Pacifica exclaimed.  
"Oh no he doesn't!" Dipper ran after the car. Pacifica followed after with him.  
"Where is he taking them?" Pacifica asked.  
"Don't know, don't care! I just want them back!" Dipper said.

Dipper and Pacifica chased after the car, until they lost sight of it.  
"Ugh!" Dipper yelled.  
"Don't worry" Pacifica said.  
"Don't worry?!" Dipper was less calm.  
"I mean, look, there's a clear path made by the tracks." she said.  
"Oh, right." Dipper said.

The two followed the tire marks through the woods.  
The tracks lead to an old factory in the woods.  
The factory was clearly abandoned, but he some work done on it as if someone was in the process of renovating the place. The tire tracks lead into an open garage type room. The doors were all opened, nothing stopping Dipper or Pacifica from entering.

"The tracks lead here. This must be its hideaway." Pacifica said.  
"Well, we're going inside right? Dipper?" she asked.

"Pacifica..." Dipper said.  
"Yes Dipper?  
"I'm scared." Dipper said.  
Pacifica walked up to Dipper a held his hand.  
"It's okay Dipper, you're not in this alone." Pacifica said.

Dipper smiled back, and embraced Pacifica's hand.

"You ready for this?" Dipper asked.  
"As I'll ever be." Pacifica said

* * *

With that, the two slowly entered the abandoned factory. What horrors awaited them inside? What unspeakable horrors was Robot Dipper doing to Dipper's friends? Don't miss the next exciting chapter! Find out all the answers and more, in Chapter 6!


End file.
